Open Mind, Open Heart
by PevanxRockauraxAusllyxAcho
Summary: The anticipated sequel to Think Again, Ally! A year after Ratliff died, Ally gets a date with Ross Ray. She thinks he's the one, but then she discovers a shocking secret about him. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- okay, I know this was planned to be published after all my other stories were done, but I just couldn't keep you waiting any longer!

The much anticipated Think Again, Ally sequel!

Bold- Ross, Italics- Ally, Bold Italics- Both

I don't own Austin & Ally or "You Can Come to Me."

* * *

It had been one year since Ally lost Ratliff, and ten months since she met Ross Ray. They had been hanging out every single day this whole ten months. They even wrote a song together!

"Okay, one more time." Ross said. Ally smiled. He was such a nice person! He was smart, and kind, and talented... And even kinda cute.

"Okay." Ally said.

_When you're on your own_

_Drownin' alone_

_And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_Someone'll throw it_

**And when you're afraid**

**That you're gonna break**

**And you need a way to feel strong again**

**Someone'll know it**

_**And even when it hurts the most**_

_**Try to have a little hope**_

_**But someone's gonna be there when you don't**_

_**When you don't**_

_**If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you wanna laugh I'll be your smile**_

_**If you wanna fly**_

_**I will be your sky**_

_**Anything you need that's what I'll be**_

_**If you wanna climb I'll be your ladder**_

_**If you wanna run I'll be your road**_

_**If you want a friend**_

_**Doesn't matter when**_

_**Anything you need that's what I'll be**_

_**You can come to me**_

_You can come to me, yeah_

"That was awesome, Ally!" Ross said. He hugged her as best he could, considering they were sitting on the piano bench.

"You were pretty awesome yourself!" Ally said.

"Thanks!" Ross said. "Um, I was wondering, if you, uh, wanted to go out sometime?" He asked nervously.

"Um, okay." Ally said. She was acting natural, but as soon as Ross said 'cool' and left, she jumped up and started screaming. "I have a date with Ross Ray!"

* * *

A/N- I'll update soon! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- New chapter:) I have to respond to a couple reviews.

XFeelXTheXLoveX- here you go!

KidloveAuslly(Guest)- yes, exactly! Almost..

Let's move to the story!

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

Ross met Ally at the Mall Food Court at 7:00 PM.

"Hey." Ally said when she saw him.

"Hey." He said back. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" She asked. Ross took her hand and pulled her with him, but before he did, he asked her to close her eyes. She did, and then he pulled her with him.

"Where are we going?" Ally whined.

"Look who's saying words!" Ross laughed.

"Oh, it's me! Can you tell me where we're going now?" She asked.

"You'll find out in three to six minutes." He said specifically.

"That's sooo specific. Why, Ross? Why?" She asked. Ross laughed, and continued to pull her.

* * *

They walked for about four more minutes when they got to the spot Ross set up for them. "Okay, open your eyes." Ross said. She did, and saw a table set up on the beach. It was a totally romantic scene. There were candles lit, roses in the middle, and two chairs.

"Oh, Ross.." Ally said. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Ross smiled and led her to the table to sit. She sat on one chair and Ross sat on the other.

About halfway through the meal, Ross said he had to ask Ally something.

"Whoa, first know that I'm only eighteen." Ally said. Ross laughed.

"Actually, it's something else. Can you keep a secret?" Ross asked. Ally nodded. "You knew who I was even before we met. I am.. I'm Ratliff incarnated." Ally's mouth dropped open. After about ten seconds of processing, she stood up and started walking swiftly away. "Ally, wait!" Ross called. He got up and followed her.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me!" She screamed.

"I couldn't! You should also know that Bailey Phillips is my boss." He said. Ally's eyes widened. Bailey Phillips was her best friend before her own father murdered her.

"Bailey Phillips?" She asked breathily.

"Yeah." He said.

"I miss her so much!" Ally started to tear up. "When can I see her?"

"Actually, right now." Ross said. Bailey suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Bailey!" Ally shouted.

"Ally!" Bailey shouted back. She hugged her best friend before going over to Ross. Er, 'Ratliff,' I guess. "'Ross,' I think you should tell Ally the last thing." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Right." Ross said. He took a deep breath and said something Ally would hate. "Austin's back."

* * *

A/N- ooh.. :D

Chapter 3 will come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- sorry this took so long! I couldn't think of what to do for extra stuff.

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

"Austin's back."

"No." Ally said.

"Ally.." Bailey said. Ally started screaming. The next thing she knew, she ran into a wall and blacked out.

* * *

"Is she awake?" Ross asked. Bailey shrugged. They had taken Ally into the practice room.

"It might be a couple of hours before she wakes up." She said.

"Oh. Okay." Ross said.

"Listen, 'Ross,' you have to know that you can't say anything to anyone else about what you just told Ally." Bailey said. Ross nodded. "Now, if you see a tall, brown haired male, that's Austin. But, his name now is Rocky."

"Brown haired male. Got it." Ross said.

Ally's eyes fluttered open at that moment. "Ally!" Ross said. He hugged her awkwardly, considering she was laying down on the ground.

"Ross!" Ally said. "Ow.. My head hurts."

"Lay down again. You need to rest." Ross said. Ally nodded and layed back down. "Hey, Bailey, can we have some time alone?" Bailey nodded and left.

"Ross.. Ratliff.. I'm confused.." Ally said weakly.

"Okay, just hear me out then. I am Ratliff. The head of the realm I was in brought me into Ross's body. So now I'm Ross." He explained.

"Okay." Ally said. Just then, the dreaded person walked into the practice room.

'Rocky.'

"Hey, there." He said. Ross looked up at him and his eyes widened.

"Um, you need to get out. This is Ally's private practice room." Ross said quickly.

"Oh, Ross, I'm sure he can stay for a little bit." Ally said.

"No, he can't. Because you're leaving!" Ross helped Ally stand up and they walked out of the practice room.

"What was that about?" Ally asked angrily.

"Umm.. I need to talk to you privately." Ross said.

"What about?" She asked. At that moment, Rocky walked out of the practice room. And Ross did the one thing he never wanted to do, because it would just ruin things.

He kissed her.

* * *

A/N- again, sorry this took so long! And sorry for the cliffhanger!

Read my new A&A story! I don't know what it'll be called yet, but you'll know it when I publish it. It's gonna be up today:)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- sorry this took so long again!

_Italics- poem/spell_

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

Ross kissed Ally.

She didn't pull away. Hell, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

He liked it. And so did she.

When they pulled apart, they just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Never wanting to let go, to forget this moment.

Rocky had witnessed the whole thing. He turned and went down the stairs and out of the store. Ross and Ally, of course, didn't see this, because they were still staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Ratliff." Ally said.

"I love you too, Ally." Ross said. His voice sounded different, yet familiar to her.

"Your voice sounds like your real self." She said.

"It does?" He asked, again, sounding like Ratliff.

"It does." She confirmed.

"Is there a way I can turn back into my real self completely?" He asked.

"Possibly. There might be a way." She said. They smiled at each other, and went upstairs to look at Ally's stash of spell books.

* * *

"Ally! I think I found something!" Ross exclaimed, pointing to a book.

"What is it?" She asked, running over to him.

"It says _heart convinces, soul speaks, body delivers, lover completes._ What does that mean?" He asked.

"Maybe it means that your heart convinces your soul of your love, your soul speaks it, and your body delivers it. Which makes sense, since your body delivers everything you say." She suggested.

"Maybe. But what about _lover completes_?" He asked.

"I don't know..." She admitted.

"What are we gonna do?" Ross asked.

"We'll figure this out. Together." Ally said. She grabbed Ross's hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back. He loved her. He wanted to be back, for real.

He hoped this was going to work.

* * *

A/N- Sorry it was short! But I hope you liked it anyway:)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- if any of you have ever read the House of Night series, one of the books has something like this, but kinda different. Kramisha, a poet, wrote a poem explaining how to get rid of Kalona, the bad guy. So, that's where I sorta got a little of this from.

This chapter brings new conflict and such. I don't know how long I'm planning to make this, but I hope you like this so far.

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

Ally was laying in her bed, tossing and turning. She was thinking about the spell/poem.

_Lover completes... Lover completes... C'mon, Ally, think..._

While thinking about this, she gets a text.

_Ally..._

_There's a problem. Come over quick._

_-Ratliff_

She threw the covers off of her bed and ran outside.

* * *

When she got to Ross/Ratliff's, she saw that the door was wide open. She worriedly ran inside.

When she got inside, she saw some man sitting at a table. She went up to him.

"Um, hi." She said nervously.

"Hello." He said. Suddenly, she remembered. He was Ross's adoptive father.

She ran upstairs to check every room for Ross.

Bathroom- not there.

Master bedroom- nope.

Bedroom- bingo.

She saw Ross laying down on the floor, not moving. Ally ran over to him.

"Ratliff? Ratliff?!" She said. She was shaking him. After about four shakes, he opened his eyes. "Ratliff!" She said. She hugged him as best as she could.

"Ally!" He said. He then clutched his forearm, which was when Ally saw it was gushing blood.

"Oh my God, what happened?!" She cried.

"Dad..." He said softly.

"I'm driving you to the hospital, now." She said. She picked him up. He was light for his age.

"Okay.." He said weakly. He then blacked out.

* * *

Ally was waiting for Ross to come out of the hospital room. She was sitting on the bench in the hallway.

She was thinking about the spell.

"_Heart convinces, soul speaks, body delivers, lover completes._." She said to herself. She still couldn't figure it out!

While she was thinking about it, Ross came out of the hospital room, his arm wrapped in gauze. He sat down beside her.

"I almost figured it out." He said, which startled Ally. She started breathing heavily as she turned to him.

"You just scared the shit outta me!" She squealed. He started giggling.

"Sorry..." He laughed. She smiled and brushed some blond hair out of his eyes.

"Your giggle is so cute..." She said. He smiled and stood up.

"Shall we go home?" He asked, reaching his hand out for her. She took it gratefully.

"We shall. Wait- come to my place. You can't go back to yours." She said. He nodded, and they left, hand in hand.

* * *

A/N- I hope you liked it! P.S. they'll figure it out soon:)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- This has a bit of M Rated so if you don't like it I'm putting a warning A/N before and putting another after, so you can skip it if you want:)

I don't remember putting any numbers in this, so I'm saying Ross and Ally are 19. It'd be weird if they were any younger, considering what's gonna happen... Hehe:)

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

They showed up at Ally's about ten minutes later. They sat in her living room for a little while and talked, but when it got to be about midnight, they went upstairs to Ally's room. Ross started to go to the spare bedroom, but Ally grabbed his wrist -on his uninjured arm, of course- and pulled him to her room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, I don't think you should sleep alone." She said. He smiled at her and let her take him to her room.

Good thing Ally had a queen-sized bed, cuz it would be awkward if she had the twin bed she had when she was little. Ross layed down on his side, and Ally layed on hers.

**(A/N- be warned... It's coming.)**

They eventually got back to talking. But when it got awkwardly silent, Ross couldn't take it anymore. He got Ally to turn to him and he took her face in his hands once again. The kiss felt so good to both of them, that they both deepened it. Ally turned and almost sat on top of Ross. He moved his hands to her waist and grabbed for the hem of her shirt. She let him take it off of her. She then moved her hands to unbutton and remove his shirt. They then removed each other's jeans and underclothes. Ross moved his lips from Ally's lips to her neck. She then flipped over onto her side and Ross turned to her again. They started kissing again and he started thrusting in and out, in and out.

**(A/N- okay done)**

A little while later, they fell asleep in each other's arms, momentarily forgetting about the spell and what it could possibly take to completely bring Ratliff back.

* * *

The next day, Ally woke up with no rememberance of the night before and her experience with Ross. When she saw who she was laying on top of, though, it all came back to her. And she remembered- they didn't use protection.

What did they just do?!

* * *

A/N- yeah, sorry it's short..


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- anyone else watch the KCAs?! ROSS WON ROSS WON ROSS WON! Sorry still fangirling xD

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Ross woke up. Ally was already up and dressed, but worried.

"Hey." He said tiredly.

"Hey." She said nervously. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want him to freak out or hate her.

"What's wrong?" He asked instantly.

"Nothing..." She lied.

"You're lying."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

Ally just sighed and flopped down on her bed.

"Seriously, Ally, you can tell me." He said, crawling over to her. She sighed again.

"Remember last night?" She said.

"Yeah..." He answered.

"Welllllll... I don't think we used protection." She said. His mouth dropped open.

"We didn't?" He asked.

"We didn't." She confirmed.

"Oh no..." He said.

"I know..." She said. "Hey, maybe nothing'll happen! It doesn't always happen."

"But it usually does." He reminded her.

"I know..." She said again.

"Let's just forget about it for now." He said. She nodded. "Besides, we need to figure out how to turn me back."

"If we can." She added.

"Right." He said.

* * *

They showed up at Sonic Boom thirty minutes later. When they got in there, they noticed Rocky. Well, Ross noticed Rocky.

Ross took Ally's arm and pulled her over by the violin rack. "You know that guy, Rocky?" He asked her. She nodded. "He's really Austin. Austin's soul is inside Rocky, just like my soul is inside Ross."

"Whoa." She said. Rocky then walked up to them.

"Hey, beautiful." He said.

"Yup, that's definitely Austin, alright." Ally whispered to Ross. "Hi."

"Wanna go out sometime?" He asked instantly. Ally shook her head.

"I'm with him." She said, hooking her arm through Ross'. Ross nodded.

"Yeah. She's with me." He said.

"Oh, well, bye." Rocky said, leaving Sonic Boom. Ally high-fived Ross, and they smiled softly at each other.

"Thanks for not freaking out when I said we were dating." She said. He smiled again.

"No problem." He said. Considering Ally had the day off, she and Ross decided to hang out.

And by hang out, I mean find out the spell meaning.

* * *

A/N- sorry it's short, the next one will be longer:)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I'm still fangirling about Ross:)

I don't own Austin & Ally.

P.S. I'm skipping to like two months later cuz I can't think of what to put before that:/

* * *

Two Months Later

Ally had been suspecting she was pregnant for the past two months. She finally decided to take a pregnancy test.

She waited ten minutes in the bathroom, waiting for it to show if she was pregnant or not.

When she looked at it, what it said surprised her, but it also didn't, because she was expecting it would say what it did.

She was still surprised though.

When she saw that she was pregnant, she grabbed her phone instantly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um, I need you to come over, now." She said. Before he could say anything, really, she hung up.

When Ross showed up at Ally's, she pulled him inside right away.

"What did you wanna talk about?" He asked. She sighed.

"Remember two months ago, when we did that thing?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, that thing resulted in another thing, and there's a person in here." She patted her tummy.

"What?!" He asked.

"Please don't freak out. It's both of our faults. We need to work together to figure this out." She said. He sighed.

"I know. We can do this. Together." He intwined their two hands together and she smiled at him.

"Have you figured out anything for the spell yet?" She asked. He opened the door, still holding her hand.

"No. But c'mon." He said.

"Where're we going?" She asked. He just smiled and took her with him.

* * *

Sorry it's short!

Review with ideas! I'm fresh out!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- sorry this took a while! I ran out of ideas!

Okay, so on Wednesday (XFeelXTheXLoveX might know this cuz of my intense tweeting on my RP account), I had a school dance and danced with my crush! He and another guy asked ME to dance! They could've asked a popular girl, but they chose me! When I stepped forward my brain was like 'is this really happening?!' I love the feeling when you and your crush are slow dancing and the mood is perfect and the song is perfect I just...

Sorry for my rambling! I'll get to the story now!

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

"Where're we going?" Ally asked. Ross just smiled and took her hand. "C'mon, just tell me!"

"We are going to my favourite place, like, EVER!" He said, smiling.

"Ohh! Fun! Where's that?" She asked.

"You'll see." She rolled her eyes but smiled.

* * *

"Okay, we're here!" He said. She looked around.

"This is just a water park." She said.

"Just a water park? Well, check this out." Ally walked over to Ross, expecting him to do something fascinating. Instead, he sprayed her with water.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you did that!" She squealed. She then flicked the switch on the water sprayer and sprayed him.

"Oh, God!" He screamed. She started laughing like crazy, before he sprayed her again. She went to spray him again, but the thing was backwards, so she accidentally got herself. He then started laughing before she filled up a bucket with water and dumped it on him. "ALLY!" He shouted. "I'M SOOO GONNA GET YOU!" He started chasing her around the park.

"You'll never catch me!" She yelled, turning around. When she turned, she didn't see the rock on the ground, and tripped.

"ALLY!" Ross shouted. He ran to her side.

"Ow... My foot... It really hurts..." She moaned.

"You gotta get this checked out." He said.

"No, I'm fine." She said. She tried to stand up but instantly fell back down, right into Ross's arms.

"I don't think you're fine." He said seriously. She looked up at him through strands of her wet hair. At that moment, he wouldn't care if he was a horse, he loved her. "Let's get you to the hospital." Ally nodded, and he carried her off.

* * *

A/N- I hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- sorry this took so long again! I feel awful:/

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

"Ally, it'll be okay!" Ross kept saying to her. None of it really helped her feel better.

"I don't know, Ross. I feel terrible. My foot really hurts." She shut her eyes and he let her sleep.

"It's all my fault." He muttered to himself. "If I hadn't taken her to that water park, she wouldn't have tripped and hurt herself."

"Excuse me, Ross?" A nurse said, coming out into the hallway.

"Yeah?" Ross asked.

"We're going to have to take Ally in." She said.

"Oh, right." He said. He let them take her in.

* * *

After about an hour, the nurse came back out. "Is she okay?" Ross asked.

"Well, she has a twisted ankle. She might not walk to great for about a week. But after that, she'll be okay." The nurse told him. He sighed."Oh, and you're allowed to go talk to her." He smiled and stood up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said back.

"H-how's it going?" He asked.

"It's alright, I guess." She told him. They just stood there for about two minutes before he went to her bedside and grabbed her hand.

"I am so sorry I forced you." He said.

"You didn't force me." She said.

"I did! I made you come with me to the water park." He said. He flung his head down on her bed.

"I know." She said. "But I forgive you." He looked up.

"You do?" He asked. She nodded, and he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Also, I have an idea about that poem." She said, smiling.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. "Okay, so you know how it said '_heart convinces, soul speaks, body delivers, lover completes_'?" He nodded. "Well, I think that if your heart says something, listen to it. Your soul will say something. Let it. Of course, your body will deliver it. And whoever you love has to do something to complete it." She explained.

"That sorta makes sense..." He said.

"All we gotta do is wait for your heart to convince your soul of something, and your soul to follow through." She said.

And Ross knew what his heart was saying, and his soul. They were saying that he loved Ally.

He just had to wait for the right time. Looked like right then was.

"Ally?" He said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I... I love you, Ally." He said.

"Oh, I love you too." She said, and hugged him. All of a sudden, he was lifted up into the air. "Ross?" She asked. He looked down at her, smiling and laughing. She smiled back up at him, even though she didn't understand what was happening. His skin changed. His hair changed from blond to brown. When he reached the ground, he was Ratliff again. "Ratliff!" She squealed, hugging him. He hugged back, still smiling. "We figured it out!" He then bent down and slowly, gently, kissed her.

He was back, and they were both ecstatic. Things were about to change for the worst, though.

* * *

A/N- ooh, what do you think is gonna happen? Again, sorry for the wait.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- YAY! He's back! But but BUT...

Plot twist at the end:)

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Ally, I still can't believe I'm back!" Ratliff exclaimed. Ally smiled at him. They were both hanging out at Sonic Boom.

"Hey, beautiful!" Ally heard behind her. _Oh no, _she thought. She turned around, and, sure enough, there stood Austin Moon.

"I thought you were dead?" She asked.

"Well, I was brought back! Isn't that wonderful?" He said.

"Yay!" She said sarcastically.

"Anyhow, do you wanna do something tonight?" He asked.

"Um, no. I have a boyfriend, remember?" Ally said. She walked over to Ratliff and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh, well, bye." He said, and left Sonic Boom.

"I've honestly kinda missed his annoyingness." Ally admitted. Ratliff smiled at her.

**WITH AUSTIN**

"Two can play the dating game." He muttered. He snapped his fingers and there stood a pretty redhead. Aby.

"Hey, Austin!" Aby said.

"Hi, Aby!" Austin said back. "Wanna go out?"

"Sure!" She said. He took her arm and they walked off.

* * *

**A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER**

Ally and Ratliff were hanging out, as per usual, when Ally brought up the new Austin and Aby thing.

"At least he's been leaving you alone." Ratliff reasoned.

"Well, I don't believe it. I think he's trying to get to me." Ally suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. "Ohhhhh..." she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Ratliff asked. Ally then got an alarmed look in her eyes.

"Remember when you were Ross, and we 'did it?'" She asked.

"Yeah..." He said.

"Well, it's time. The baby's coming." Ally said. Ratliff scrambled up and helped her up, too. He got her in the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

* * *

Ally was in her room and Ratliff was pacing outside the door like a crazy person. Every time a doctor passed or came out of the room, his eyes lit up, thinking it was about Ally. For some reason, it never was. He was pacing for what felt like hours, but was actually twenty minutes.

"Excuse me, sir, are you Ellington Ratliff?" The doctor asked, coming out of Ally's room. Ratliff nodded. "Well, it's time. Ms. Dawson wants you in here." Ratliff followed him into the room. He saw Ally laying in the hospital bed, in one of those gowns. He walked over to her.

"Alright, just hold her hand for something for her to squeeze." The doctor said. Ratliff took Ally's hand, but not before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Alright, Ally, just push out. Scream if you have to." Ally started pushing out, squeezing Ratliff's hand in the process. He didn't think he'd have any use for that hand ever again.

After a few more pushes, the child was out. But there was something wrong with Ally. Before the doctor took the baby to get cleaned up, Ratliff stopped him.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" He asked.

"We're going to figure that out. Just sit tight." The doctor said. Ratliff went and sat on the chair next to Ally's bed. She was breathing heavily, her eyes were going blank.

"Ally, you're gonna be okay." Ratliff said, pecking her lips.

"I... Don't... Think... I... Will..." Ally said, whilst breathing heavily.

"Of course you will. Ally, you will survive!" He kept saying, hugging her.

"Ratliff... I... I love... I love you..." She said. Suddenly, she shut her eyes.

"Ally?" He asked. "Ally? Ally! C'mon, Alls, wake up!" He threw his head down on her chest and started crying.

* * *

"Ally? C'mon, Alls, wake up!" Ally opened her eyes, and her three best friends, Austin, Trish, and Dez stood above her.

"A-Austin? What happened?" Ally asked, sitting up.

"You were sleeping, and thrashing around in your sleep. We've been trying to wake you up for, like, half an hour." Austin explained.

"So, you're not out to get me? You don't hate me?" She asked. Austin laughed lightly.

"I could never hate you, Alls!" He said.

"And you don't hate Ratliff?" She asked.

"Who's Ratliff? You really have some crazy dreams." Austin said. Everything suddenly came flooding back into Ally's brain.

Austin was her boyfriend. Trish and Dez were her best friends. There was never a Ratliff, or a Riker, or a Ross, or an Aby in her life. She sat up and hugged Trish and Dez, and kissed Austin on the cheek.

"Alright, Ally, let's get going." Austin said.

"Where?" She asked.

"We have a song to write!" He exclaimed. She jumped out of bed, got dressed, and went out to enjoy her drama-free life.

**_The End._**

* * *

A/N- I wasn't gonna end this yet, but I got this amazing idea and I had to write it down and share it! And then I decided to end it.

Okay, so I know we never got a glimpse even of Ally's real life, in this or in 'Think Again, Ally,' but that's what makes it kinda unpredictable.

I hope you continue to read my stories! :)


	12. Author's Note

**Hey guys.**

**As you well know, I haven't been updating much lately. And the reason for that is I've been super super busy. I'm sorry about that.**

**Today, I got to thinking about what my life has become, and I've realized I haven't been very social. So I've decided I'm going to be off FanFiction for about a week or two. I'll still read and review, but I won't be updating. I hope you guys understand.**

**I've also been hoping to talk to this guy I like. If you girls out there have any advice, I could really use some.**

**But back to serious matters.**

**I know you love my writing, and I'm sorry it'll be off for awhile.**

**I'll still PM you guys, too. I just really really hope you guys understand.**


End file.
